


陷阱

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	陷阱

Bucky这个星期是第三次来这家酒吧了。 

这很不正常，Bucky纤细的手指摩挲着酒杯的边缘，红色的指甲在昏暗的灯光下显得魅惑至极。他知道很多人在看他，男人女人都是视觉动物，他就坐在这儿已经有不少人来邀请他去跳舞了，他们想搂着他的腰，去幻想他被裙子包裹的身体有多诱人。 

对，他是他，他只是喜欢穿裙子出门而已。Bucky长的很漂亮，不是妖异的美，他圆圆的脸给人的第一感觉一定是甜美，而他水润的红唇和勾人的眼睛可以让人瞬间无法理智思考。 

不，不包括那个人，Bucky的目光没有离开过吧台那个调酒的男人。那个金发男人，他一定经常健身，Bucky闷闷的想，高大的身材，壮硕的肌肉，还有太阳神一样英俊的面容，呵，真是该死的完美男人。而今天他依旧没有看Bucky。 

Bucky是一个优秀的猎人，当然，是指情场上的。他喜欢带着假发，穿着裙子和高跟鞋出门，他欣赏路人们黏在他身上的目光，酒吧里男男女女惊艳的眼神，他们会邀请他喝酒或者跳舞，然后拿到他的联系方式，谁不想约漂亮的Jamie小姐呢？直到他遇到Steve。 

三天前Bucky出现在Steve工作的酒吧，刚刚和一位男士跳完舞下场的他坐在吧台观察这个英俊的调酒师，或许是他的眼神太过热烈，调酒师抬头看了他一眼，Bucky露出自信的微笑，歪了一下头，等着他下一步的搭讪。但是调酒师重新把注意力放在手上的器具上，并没有要开口的意思，他的手真好看，Bucky甚至开始幻想那双手抚摸过自己的身体的感觉。 

“您的酒，小姐。” 

“你可以叫我Jamie。”Bucky笑着看着他，接过酒的时候若有似无地拂过男人的手。 

“Steve。”男人的脸上是标准的职业微笑，没有一丝的暧昧，Bucky倒是有些意外，面前的男人好像分外的正直。Bucky呲笑了一声，正直？他慢慢的向Steve前面的吧台靠，手微微撑住脸。 

“Steve？” 

“有什么能帮您的，Jamie小姐。” 

对于Steve中规中矩的称呼，Bucky在心里翻了个白眼。 

“这是我的电话号码，也许我们能交个朋友，男孩，我可不经常主动给联系方式。” 

Bucky挑逗的眨了一下眼睛，然后转身离开，结束了这一段没有营养的对话。 

晚上回到家之后，Bucky踢掉了让人脚疼的高跟鞋，扯掉假发，露出了柔软的短发，他倒在沙发上打开一罐啤酒，开始翻新猎物的求爱短信。有含蓄的说想约“她”共进晚餐，有大胆一点的直接告诉他有多渴望“她”的身体，从肉麻的情话到直白的性暗示，Bucky满意的看着今天的成果，然后逐一回绝，他只是喜欢狩猎的快感，至于猎物，谁在乎呢？ 

突然，Bucky发现并没有Steve发来的短信，那个不解风情的调酒师，连问候都没有。 

第二天Bucky再次进入这家酒吧，漂亮的Jamie小姐不会在一个星期内出现在一家酒吧两次的，所以他连续两天出现在这家酒吧，见过他的人包括他自己都觉得不可思议，毫无疑问，Bucky再次成为焦点。而罪魁祸首却依旧做着自己的事，Steve把调好的酒递给一位艳丽的女士并因为她说了点什么而弯了嘴角。 

“嗨，Steve。” 

“请问您需要什么？小姐。” 

“你不记得我的名字了，是吗？” 

Bucky几乎要气的挂不住脸上的笑了，Steve喜欢艳丽型的女孩吗？所以对自己主动留下的联系方式丝毫不在乎，现在却跟另一个女孩有说有笑？Bucky觉得自己的魅力受到了挑衅。 

“不，Jamie小姐，我记得。” 

Bucky似乎看到了Steve眼睛里一闪而过的笑意，但是一瞬间Steve就恢复了正经的样子，刚才的笑意像是幻觉。 

“我以为你会联系我，我希望跟你做朋友的，Steve，你比我想象的还要无趣。” 

Steve看着Bucky鼓起的脸颊，哦，上帝，天知道他要多大的自制力才能控制自己不去吻他，是的，他，不过Steve不得不承认这位“Jamie小姐”是他见过最漂亮的女孩了。Bucky今天穿的黑色连衣裙是一字肩的，露出了漂亮的锁骨，红唇同往常一样艳丽，现在他趴在吧台上，气鼓鼓的看着自己，Steve觉得自己要硬到爆炸了 

“我很抱歉小姐，我真的有很多工作要完成。” 

说谎！Bucky看着Steve把一杯调好的Sexy Beauty递给刚刚跟他说话的红发女孩，真是个辣到不行的妞啊，Bucky想。他郁闷的看着Steve把他晾在一边，不同于对自己的彬彬有礼，在那个红发妞面前Steve显得活泼多了，也许Bucky自己都没有发现他对猎物关注的太多了。 

今天是这个星期的第三次坐在这里了，Bucky已经不记得自己喝了多少酒，平时酒量好的不行的他现在有点晕晕乎乎的，但是他却清醒的记得自己昨天他干了什么。 

他强吻了Steve。 

老天啊，Bucky头疼的揉了揉眉心，他吻了自己的猎物？他不喜欢看Steve和那个女孩谈笑风生的样子，所以就在他们聊天时一把抓住Steve的衣领跟他来了一个法式湿吻，然后头也不回的离开了酒吧，把瞠目结舌的众人留着身后。可是他今天又出现了在这里，他不知道是为什么，虽然他不想承认，但是也许是他想知道Steve的态度，这对一个猎人来说真是太糟糕了。 

Bucky想让自己清醒一点，然后回家，Steve今天也没有看他，看来这只狮子是捉不到了。Bucky起身，歪歪扭扭的朝洗手间走去，然后他看到了迎面走来的Steve。 

Bucky感叹缘分微妙，但是他现在确实不想看到Steve，在这个男人身上发生了太多Bucky不能掌控的情绪，这很不好。 

“Jamie小姐？需要帮忙吗？” 

“不用了，谢谢，你去忙你的事情吧。”Bucky咬重了“忙”这个字，眼睛有点泛红。 

Steve抓住Bucky的手臂，Bucky下意识的想甩开，好吧，Steve的力气比他大的多。 

“好吧好吧，关于昨天的事，我很抱歉，如果你需要我出面跟你女朋友解释的话......” 

“我可以吻你吗？” 

“我可以去解释......什么？” 

Steve不由分说地含住Bucky的唇瓣，舌头细细的勾勒他的唇形，不像昨天Bucky热情火辣的湿吻，Steve的吻显得温柔多了，但是带着不容置疑的霸道，Bucky觉得放在自己腰上的手都变的火热了。Bucky扭动着想挣开Steve的钳制，他可没有与猎物发生关系的兴趣，至于昨天与Steve的吻......对，只是脑子一热的意外。 

“Jamie，你硬了。”Steve笑着说 

Bucky可笑不出来，甚至是一瞬间脸煞白，Steve知道Bucky是他，他一开始就知道了。 

酒吧的房间里   
Steve把Bucky压在墙上，Bucky背对着他不住的喘息，Steve吻着他的后颈，一只手揉捏着他的翘臀，另一只手掀开裙子抚摸他的小腹。 

“所以你到底叫什么，宝贝？” 

“......Bucky......啊！” 

这时Steve把手伸进了Bucky的内裤，“好心”的抚弄他的阴茎。 

“Bucky小姐？嗯？你比我想象的还要敏感啊。” 

“这么喜欢穿裙子？想要勾引男人吗？小荡妇。” 

“你身材真好Bucky，外面的人都喜欢搂着你跳舞，可以他们不能像我现在这样吻你，对吗？” 

“说话，Bucky，我没有见过你有任何男伴，他们以为你有多圣洁，其实也是想在男人的老二安慰你寂寞的小屁股是吗？” 

“啊啊啊——” 

Bucky高潮了，被Steve的声音操的。精液射在黑色的裙子上非常显眼。他虚脱的靠在Steve身上，Steve解开他的内衣，把硅胶胸丢在一边。 

“你不需要这些，宝贝，看看你，你的胸真软。” 

Steve色情的揉着Bucky的胸，像得到了爱不释手的玩具，直到感觉到Bucky的呼吸有急促了起来，他抓住Bucky的手放在自己下身处。 

“帮帮我，Bucky，我想要你，可以吗？”Steve带着鼻音的话听起来像在撒娇。 

“我可以......可以......要......Steve。”Bucky艰难的扭过头舔Steve性感的唇，带着水汽的眼睛迷茫而美丽。 

Steve骂了一句脏话，把Bucky扭过来，亲吻他红肿的嘴唇，拨弄他微微竖起的乳尖。Steve拉着Bucky滚到床上，把他的上衣拨到胸部以上，舔弄他的乳尖。 

“不......Steve......摸摸我......求你” 

Steve把Bucky拉起来放在自己身上，捧起他的脸与他接吻，随后Steve靠在床头，Bucky的头靠在他的腹肌上，Steve摸了摸他的头 

“乖女孩，用你的胸帮我。” 

“Steve？”Bucky不敢相信的看着他，他不是真的女孩，他要怎么做？ 

Steve没有说话，只是看着他，眼里带着笑意和鼓励。Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢的弯下去，把Steve的阴茎放在自己的胸前，慢慢的抽动。 

“舔一舔，宝贝，用你的小舌头。” 

Bucky红着脸伸出舌头一下一下的舔着Steve的前端，Steve却压住他的头让阴茎进去更多，多到Bucky觉得自己都呼吸困难了，生理泪水不停的掉，直到Steve射在他脸上。 

Steve亲吻着Bucky的嘴角，把他嘴角边的白浊送入他嘴中，两个人交换的气息都是淫靡的味道。Steve拿出润滑油由手指送入Bucky的后穴 

“唔......Steve...” 

“等等乖女孩，我可不想让你受伤了。” 

Steve认真的做着润滑，但对Bucky来说;算是一种折磨了，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他想要更多。终于，Bucky一把挥开Steve的手，在他说话之前吻住他的嘴，扶着Steve的大家伙慢慢的坐上去，进入Bucky的瞬间两人都满足的发出叹息。 

Bucky腰上还套着那条短裙，他在Steve身上摇晃身体，Steve在感叹Bucky火辣热情的同时也扶着他的腰怕他受伤。 

“呼......Steve......我好累，你......快点.....嗯...” 

“宝贝儿，不行就换我在上面吧。” 

Steve翻身把Bucky压在身下，开始快速的抽动，Bucky尖叫一声哭了出来。 

“不……嗯……Steve……够了……太过了……好多……” 

“Bucky，你是我的女孩吗？” 

“不......不......是......女孩。” 

“说谎，你身上还穿着裙子呢。”Steve“啪”的一声打在Bucky的屁股上，“说谎的女孩要接受惩罚哦。”紧接着又是一下打在屁股上。 

“别......Steve......别打了......啊！” 

“是我的女孩吗，Bucky？” 

“是......是Steve的......女孩....” 

Steve加快了抽插的速度，Bucky的后穴夹的越来紧，他也开始不规律的喘息，Steve上下撸动着Bucky的阴茎。 

“Bucky，我们一起。” 

Bucky尖叫一声射在了未脱下的短裙上，Steve也灌进了他的身体。两个人像从水里捞起来的，被汗浸湿了。Steve吻了吻Bucky的眼角，而后者已经累的睡着了。 

“嘿，我就说我的方法准行，捉到了你的小鹿记得把酒吧借给我开私人party。——Nat” 

Steve看着好友发来的短信，又看了看怀里熟睡的甜心，勾唇一笑。 

“当然，时间你定。”


End file.
